Diario
by Nesrine-chan
Summary: "J'ai été aussi idiot que Papy Roma. J'ai cru que tout ça durerait pour l'éternité. Qu'on serait heureux, peut-être, ou au moins ensembles pour toujours. Mais je me suis trompé. Ça n'a pas duré." WWII et un peu après.


Yo !

Un GerIta, relativement soft. Enfin, même pas relativement, il est carrément soft. Enfin je trouve. Enfin, tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle soft. Et puis en fait, c'est pas tellement le sujet.

Alors, parmi les choses qu'il faut que je vous dise, c'est que oui, il y a des évenements historiques dans cette « fic », ou du moins des allusions, après, j'ai plus ou moins inventé certains trucs hein. Parce que sinon, c'était pas viable. Et c'est assez dur de toujours tout faire concorder. Donc voilà ~

Après, le PoV est celui de Feliciano, mais je suppose que tout le monde aura saisi. Mais c'est au cas où.

(-)

_Une chambre à Florence. Il fait sombre, dehors la nuit tombe. _

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer. Je l'ai vu à la télé ce matin. Cet homme qu'on a mis à la tête de mon pays.

La fumée de la cigarette fait de jolis tourbillons dans le ciel bleu nuit.

Il a quelque chose qui me dérange chez cet homme. Il dit qu'il va sauver le pays. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Je vais bien. J'ai Roderich et Elizabeta, j'ai Francis, j'ai Romano, un peu Antonio et Gilbert aussi, et j'ai Ludwig…

Ah, Ludwig. C'est dingue, il suffit que je pense à toi et ça me réchauffe le cœur. C'est peut-être ça qu'ils appellent l'amour ? _Ti amo_ Ludwig, est-ce que tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit ça la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus à Berlin. C'est vraiment une jolie ville. Je t'envie un peu Lud', chez toi, il y a un peu de tolérance. Chez moi, si mon secret se savait… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a déclaré, la dernière fois, à la radio ? Il a dit qu'_en Italie il n'y a que de vrais hommes_. Ça me fait tout drôle de penser que la personne que je suis est en totale contradiction avec le pays que je suis censé être.

C'est la vie, je suppose. La tolérance, ça viendra peut-être plus tard. En attendant, ça ne me dérange pas de garder ça pour moi encore un peu.

(…)

_Une jolie petite place, à Florence encore. Il a une petite radio qui grésille et qui donne des nouvelles._

Ça y est Ludwig ! Tes élections ont eu lieu ! Et c'est ce type là, Adolf je-ne-sais-quoi, qui a gagné. Tu avais l'air plutôt heureux. C'est bien. Ça me fait plaisir. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme ça.

(…)

_De retour à Florence, encore, dans la même petite chambre. Il fait toujours aussi nuit mais ce soir, il n'y a plus d'étoiles._

Je tire une nouvelle fois sur cette clope qui pend au bout de ma bouche. J'ai relu ce que j'avais écrit plus haut. Rectification. J'avais Ludwig. Ça me rend triste d'y penser. Ludwig. Ludwig. Ludwig. Ludwig. Ludwig. Ce prénom tourne et tourne sans cesse dans ma tête. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui a changé Ludwig. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, mais ces derniers temps…

Le ciel reste obstinément empli de nuages. Je préfère quand les étoiles se montrent.

Ces derniers temps, quand tu m'as rendu visite, tu n'étais pas toi. Tu étais un peu comme un autre Ludwig. Tes manières d'abord.

Tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux. Tu ne me touches plus. Plus rien. D'habitude, à l'entraînement, tu me prenais par les épaules et tu me secouais. Maintenant il n'y a plus rien. Tu me disais que j'étais désespérant. Mais tu me regardais vraiment. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme dans ce rêve que j'avais fait, il y a longtemps, celui où tu me tournais le dos, pour ne plus jamais revenir. En fait, si tu veux le savoir, je fais ce rêve souvent, ces derniers temps. Je tourne dans mon lit je me tourne, me retourne et me tord, et puis je pleure aussi, un peu. Mais ce sont des larmes silencieuses, qui coulent toutes seules. De toute façon je dors, je ne m'en rends pas compte, ou alors qu'après, quand je me réveille, et que je suis en sueur, et que l'oreiller est humide. J'aimerais bien pouvoir te raconter tout ça. Mais pour toi, je dis trop ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Alors je me tais. Et quand tu es là, tu te tais aussi. Ça fait un paquet de silence tu ne trouves pas ?

Moi, je trouve que c'est triste. C'est comme si on ne vivait plus et qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

(…)

_Rome. Les ruines du Forum et le Colisée me rappellent Papy Rome. J'ai envie de pleurer._

Francis a capitulé. Je n'ose imaginer ce que va dire Arthur. Et je sais quel sort tu réserves aux vaincus Ludwig. Et Francis est homosexuel. Ça ne va pas l'aider. Il va devoir travailler encore plus dur que les autres, là où on l'emmènera. Moi tu ne me dis rien. Peut-être parce que tu m'as aimé à un moment ? Mais c'est fini tout ça, il n'en reste qu'une alliance débile entre ton _Fürher _mégalo et mon malade de _Duce. _Des fois, je voudrais espérer que si tu les détestes tant, ces hommes qui aiment les hommes et ces femmes qui aiment les femmes, c'est parce que ça te rappelle nous. Dis-moi, t'ai-je tant dégoûté de l'amour ?

Une pierre du Forum vient de s'écrouler.

J'ai été aussi idiot que Papy Roma. J'ai cru que tout ça durerait pour l'éternité. Qu'on serait heureux, peut-être, ou au moins ensembles pour toujours. Mais je me suis trompé. Ça n'a pas duré. Et je ne suis qu'une ruine, à mon tour.

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais écrire quelque chose d'aussi…beau ? Ou pathétique ? Peu importe, après tout.

Dis-moi Ludwig, je me demande…le moteur de l'écriture est-il la douleur ?

(…)

_Venise. Il pleut et on dirait que la mer va déborder et inonder la ville._

J'étais sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'avais raison. J'espérais vraiment me tromper. Mais c'était vrai alors.

Ludwig.

Tu n'es plus toi. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne _veux_ pas y croire. Tu les envoies mourir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu ne fais rien. Rien du tout. Tu voudrais tous les tuer ? Tu le voudrais vraiment ?

Dehors, chez moi, il y en a qui chantent ça : _O_ _Bella Ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao._ C'est une chanson pour se révolter Ludwig. C'est une chanson contre toi. Contre moi aussi. Moi je suis faible. J'ai laissé ce type monter à la tête de mon pays, je l'ai laissé les vêtir de chemises noires et les équiper de matraques, et je n'ai rien fait parce que c'est comme ça, je suis faible et je ne suis pas courageux.

C'était peut-être la même chose pour toi.

Mais je n'ai pas fait construire des abattoirs à hommes, des réservoirs dans lesquels on les parque et on les force à travailler, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent.

Et aujourd'hui je proteste. Je me révolte. Je te le dis : je vais descendre dans cette rue. Je vais les rejoindre, ces chanteurs. Et je serai fier, pour une fois, parce que je me battrai pour redevenir ce que j'étais avant de te rencontrer. Avant de fermer les yeux sur tout ce que tu as pu faire.

Va te faire foutre Ludwig.

Ne reviens plus.

Jamais.

(…)

_Naples. Des coups de feu résonnent et une odeur de pourriture règne dans les rues._

Je regrette Lud. C'est aussi de ma faute si tu es devenu ce que tu es. Après tout, c'est mon _Duce_ qui a donné des idées à ton _Fürher_. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, j'aurais pu être fier de t'avoir influencé.

J'ai hâte que cette guerre se termine. Que nous la perdions, que nous la gagnions je m'en fiche, nous en sortirons tous plus morts que vifs. Je voudrais juste qu'elle finisse.

Je suis avec mon _fratello_. Pour lui aussi c'est dur. Il ne voit plus Antonio. Ni Belgique. En fait il ne voit plus personne sauf moi. C'est triste.

Où que je regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que tout ça tombe sous les bombes. Que les arbres prennent feu, que les bâtiments s'écroulent, que les gens meurent. J'ai peut-être un peu peur de mourir moi aussi, même si je sais qu'il en faudra beaucoup pour ça.

Mais quand la volonté d'un pays s'étire, s'étire encore et toujours, pour disparaître totalement, est-ce que ce n'est pas une mort en soi ? Alors j'espère j'espère qu'ils tiendront bon, tous, en bas, qu'ils continueront de chanter cet air qui inlassablement tourne dans ma tête.

_Una matina,_

_Mi sono svegliato,_

_O bella ciao, bella ciao_

_Bella ciao ciao ciao,_

_Una matina,_

_Mi sono svegliato,_

_E ho trovato l'invasor_

(…)

_Près de Bari. La mer est calme aujourd'hui._

Alors comme ça, même Francis a cédé ? Même lui ?

Alors qu'il représente la « Nation des droits de l'Homme » ? Tout ça, toutes ces dénominations, à quoi riment-elles ? Nous changeons tous, avec le temps. Si nous changeons, notre pays aussi. Simple, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi valable en sens inverse.

Il n'y a qu'à me regarder. Ou encore Lovino. Moi j'étais insouciant, je me fichais un peu du reste, tant que j'avais mes _pasta_ et mes _pizza_. Lovino était égoïste, il était vulgaire, il parlait fort. Nous étions cons.

Maintenant je ne me soucie plus guère de manger et Romano ne dit plus un mot. Nous sommes graves.

Est-ce que devenir des adultes responsables valait tout ça ?

(…)

_Bologne. J'ai plutôt envie de vomir._

J'ai entendu dire qu'Alfred s'était joint à la guerre. Il va encore vouloir jouer les super-héros. Et il a toutes les chances d'y arriver. Surtout qu'Arthur t'en veut aussi. Enormément. Pour ce que tu lui as fait. Et pour ce que tu as fait à Francis. Ce que tu as fait _de_ Francis, pour qu'il t'aide dans ta _mission_.

Cela s'est passé il y a quelques temps, mais je n'ai pas oublié. Lorsque la lettre que Gilbert t'avait écrite s'est retrouvée entre mes mains, va savoir comment, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir.

Je n'ai pas oublié ce jour où j'ai appris que Francis t'avait donné 14 000 personnes, qu'il les avait fait parquer dans un stade immonde. Ce jour où j'ai appris que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts à l'intérieur, et que le reste avait été transporté là-bas, dans tes camps de travail, pour y mourir.

De mon côté ça avance. Nous avançons. Un jour Ludwig, tu n'auras plus d'influence sur moi. Un jour, tu me verras me dresser, fièrement, contre toi et je serai libre. Totalement libre.

(…)

_Agrigente. Il fait chaud et on dirait que nous sommes tous morts, allongés sous le soleil brûlant._

Quand tu es venu hier Lud', j'ai cru que j'allais éclater, exploser, imploser, tout ça à la fois. Trop de choses d'un coup.

Tu étais redevenu toi. J'étais heureux Lud. Mais à quel prix ?

Tu t'es littéralement effondré, en passant la porte. Tu étais couvert de blessures, tu respirais si mal… Et pourtant, au milieu de tout ça, tu as souris.

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi, mais maintenant que tu m'as raconté…

Ludwig, ô Ludwig !

J'ai encore ton parfum sur moi, et mon t-shirt est resté tâché de sang. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir sourire comme ça à nouveau. Il m'a semblé que mes lèvres allaient déchirer mon visage tant je n'ai plus l'habitude !

Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être heureux. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu les as tués au travail, de pourquoi tu as changé. Je me fiche de ce qui a pu te faire changer d'avis. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là, à dormir, dans un hamac à côté de moi. Qu'enfin, je retrouve le véritable Ludwig.

Pourtant, quand je regarde autour de moi, je me dis que je suis fou d'être heureux. C'est vrai, où que mon regard se pose je vois des femmes seules, des enfants seuls, des vieillards seuls. Mon frère seul. Les autres hommes sont partis, et beaucoup ne sont pas revenus. Et puis il y a ceux qui ont décidé de rester sur le continent pour résister, ceux qui se sont enfuis…

On en arrive à ça : une solitude lancinante, qui s'immisce doucement, sans qu'on comprenne vraiment comment, et qui reste, qui reste longtemps. Parfois jusqu'au bout.

Alors quand je te vois Lud', je me sens à la fois heureux et triste. Je suis triste pour les gens qui ne connaîtront jamais cette sensation de chaleur au creux du ventre, cette boule qui semble vouloir jaillir de la gorge, ces yeux qui piquent si fort que les larmes ont du mal à ne pas couler.

Nous allons perdre Lud. C'est probable. Alfred, Arthur et tous, ils sont bien plus forts que nous.

D'un autre côté, j'aurai peut-être gagné, puisque je suis allé chanter, moi aussi…

Tout devrait être terminé d'ici quelques mois. Je l'espère.

(…)

_Verone. C'est la ville de Roméo et Juliette._

La guerre est finie.

Tu es guéri de tes blessures, Ludwig, maintenant. Je me demande si Gilbert était dans le même état que toi quand Elizabeth l'a trouvé. Elle ne m'a pas dit.

Mais ce qu'on m'a dit, par contre, dépasse l'entendement. Tu avais fait construire des camps. De travail ? Non, pas que. Tu les douchais et ils mouraient. Du gaz. Le Zyklon B, je crois.

Et maintenant Ludwig ?

Je devrais te regarder normalement ?

Tout ça n'a pas existé ?

Tout ça n'a pas existé, pas vrai ?

(…)

_Budapest. Elizabeth s'est endormie en pleurant et les infos tournent en boucles._

Kiku. J'espère que tu vas bien.

Ici, la vie est monotone, mais au moins il fait beau.

Si tu reçois cette lettre, réponds-moi. _Vite_. Je m'inquiète.

Alfred a osé. Je ne croyais pas que…il…je…

Il s'en veut, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Je voulais quand même te dire que si tu n'avais pas été là, tout aurait été pire.

Merci Kiku. Je te le revaudrais.

Mais reviens. Relève-toi.

(…)

_Messine. Il y a la mer j'aurais envie de m'y jeter._

Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je ne pourrai pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment. Mais j'aimerais en être capable.

Je me suis regardé dans la glace ce matin. Je suis blême et mes yeux sont cernés en plus d'être vides.

Je n'ai plus revu Ludwig depuis cette journée. Maintenant, il est jugé. Avec Gilbert, on les a condamnés à vivre dans diverses maisons. Ils pourront se voir, bien sûr et il y a Gilbird. Mais ils ne vivront plus ensembles.

Aujourd'hui, il y a un procès en Allemagne. C'est Alfred qui l'a demandé, appuyé par Arthur et Francis. Je les ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps. Francis avait beaucoup maigri et il avait l'air plus qu'épuisé. Mais Arthur était à côté de lui, et même s'il ne l'a pas remarqué, il le regardait avec inquiétude, près à le soutenir s'il flanchait. Francis a de la chance d'avoir Arthur. Bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

Alfred aussi avait changé. Il était plus…grave ? L'air plus âgé aussi, en quelque sorte. Il ne riait plus, comme avant.

Ça m'a fait de la peine, mais quelque part ça me rend presque heureux. Heureux de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été éprouvé pendant ces six ans. C'est un peu stupide, c'est un peu comme souhaiter le malheur des autres pour soi-même, pour se sentir accompagné dans sa détresse et sa solitude… J'ai l'impression d'être un philosophe. Mais un philosophe de pacotille, un vieux fou comme les appellent certains. Mais je sais que la compassion n'existe pas. On ne peut pas savoir, jamais, ce que ressent celui qui est en face de nous. On essaie bien de le dire, mais on ne peut pas, jamais. Francis m'avait expliqué une fois. Il avait dit : _car la parole humaine est comme un chaudron fêlé où nous battons des mélodies à faire danser les ours quand on voudrait attendrir les étoiles_. C'est assez vrai.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il convient de faire. Est-ce que je devrais y aller ? Après tout, il y aura Roderich et Elizabeth. Je sais que Romano n'ira pas. Il y aurait au moins un représentant de notre pays… Le seul problème, c'est que je ne veux pas te voir. Ni toi, ni Gilbert, ni tous ceux qui vous ont manipulés. Ou que vous avez manipulé. Je suis perdu, j'hésite et je crois qu'au final je vais rester là.

Il fait si beau dehors. C'est étrange, il ne fait pas chaud pourtant. C'est le début de l'hiver. Dans la rue je vois des visages fatigués, aux traits tirés, mais ils sourient tous. Certains parce qu'un frère ou un mari est revenu. D'autre parce que la guerre est enfin vraiment terminée. Il y en a qui voudraient pleurer, parfois, mais ils ont des gens autour d'eux. Alors ils retiennent leurs sanglots et ils pensent à autre chose.

Mais moi Ludwig, moi je suis tout seul.

(…)

_New-York. Les décorations sont jolies, on dirait un feu d'artifice de lumière._

Noël. C'est le premier que je passe sans toi et Kiku. Mais enfin, depuis que cette guerre est terminée, j'ai enfin eu de bonnes nouvelles. Kiku est vivant. Il a disparu durant des mois après l'explosion. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il est de retour chez lui. Je l'ai revu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il ne parle presque plus. Il répond aux questions si évasivement, il détourne les yeux. Ses yeux sont cernés et sa peau, avant toute pâle et douce, est couverte de marques de brûlures. Est-ce qu'il restera comme ça ? Ou alors est-ce que ça finira par se refermer ?

Je crois qu'il ne dira jamais où il est allé, tout ce temps où on l'a cherché.

Je me rappelle que c'était l'été, les cigales chantaient dans le jardin. Elles couvraient presque le bruit de la télévision. Les informations sont arrivées et Elizabeth est restée en état de choc. Elle a voulu aller voir Alfred. Lui en coller une. Non. Le massacrer plutôt. Moi, j'ai appelé chez Kiku. Rien. Silence.

Et ce silence, il a duré des mois. Et un jour, Kiku est rentré chez lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Yao m'a raconté qu'il était tout froid. Le problème, c'est qu'il est resté gelé à l'intérieur…

Ludwig, ça me fait un peu peur. J'ai l'impression que je vais moi aussi me transformer en glaçon. Nous sommes chez Alfred, il a tenu à garder un tant soit peu de normalité et à organiser de nouveau une fête. Nous avons tous été séparés durant six ans, alors il voulait qu'on puisse se réunir un moment. Et je suis là, à regarder les flocons tomber par la fenêtre et je souhaiterais presque pouvoir me jeter moi aussi dans ce vent, être soufflé par lui et de ne plus rien avoir à penser ou à choisir. Je voudrais pouvoir m'assoir, là, sur une pierre, sur un banc, par terre, et regarder ma vie passer. Ne plus intervenir, juste se laisser vivre sans être complètement vivant. Je voudrais pouvoir me reposer. M'endormir. _Mourir, dormir, rien de plus. _Malgré toutes ces jolies lumières dehors, je suis assez mélancolique ce soir. J'espérais à moitié que tu sois là, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. J'aimerais bien entendre tes explications, ton point de vue. Mais j'ai peur de n'entendre que des mensonges. Des mensonges agréables, probablement, qui me contenteraient. Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment la solution. Je sais que, pourtant, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de les croire.

(…)

_Valence. Le soir, si on observe bien, on peut voir passer des chauves-souris qui volent à toute vitesse._

Antonio et Romano sont allés se coucher. Nous avons bien discuté tout à l'heure après tout, Antonio est, avec Francis, le meilleur ami de Gilbert. Il m'a dit que Ludwig était retenu en France (c'est l'endroit le plus proche) et que Gilbert vivait en Russie. J'ai frissonné quand j'ai appris ça. Ivan est devenu étrange depuis la guerre, et depuis cette conversation avec Alfred. Il est parfois très gentil, mais il lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de s'en prendre aux habitants de sa maison, lorsqu'ils font quelque chose qui lui déplaît.

Mais surtout, Antonio m'a dit que vous n'y étiez pour rien. Après tout, un pays est le reflet de ses habitants et chez vous, personne n'était véritablement au courant. On s'en doutait, probablement, mais on ne voulait rien voir. C'est pareil pour vous, je suppose. Comme moi, avec mes révolutionnaires alors que mon _Duce_ était en faveur de vos dirigeants. C'est pour ça, peut-être, que moi aussi j'ai voulu me révolter… J'avais envisagé cette solution, mais je ne voulais pas trop y croire. Peur d'être déçu. Ça ne vous excuse pas non plus. Mais je peux comprendre ça, cet aveuglement. Il y a des choses que tous, nous préférerions ne pas voir. Alors on ne les voit pas, et grâce à ça, on continue de vivre. C'est un constat amer, mais je pense que nous ne pouvons pas prendre toutes les responsabilités, sinon, nous exploserions. Nous sommes vraiment des égoïstes.

Lud', si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je viendrais te voir sur le champ.

(…)

_Le Havre. Le cendrier est plein de cigarettes, certaines fument encore et d'autres rougeoient doucement sous la brise._

Enfin. J'ai pu te toucher, te regarder. Cette nuit a été la plus intense que j'ai vécue avec toi. Nous avons parlé, pleuré, ri et fait l'amour une fois. Puis nous avons ri de nouveau, encore parlé, de nouveau pleuré. Et Dieu que ça fait du bien. Tout ce que je voulais savoir tu me l'as dit. Pour une fois, c'est toi qui as expliqué et moi qui ai écouté. Pour une fois, je ne t'ai rien dis de ce qu'ai vécu. Ce n'est plus très important maintenant.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au point où nous n'avions plus de larmes à verser, plus de paroles pour parler nous nous sommes regardés, touchés, goûtés. Et nous avons répété ces gestes, ceux dans lesquels nous nous mêlons entièrement. Presque _littéralement_.

Francis avait bien compris, quand je suis arrivé. Il m'a souri et a appelé Ludwig. Quand il est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, il est resté bouche bée. Puis un petit sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres et quelque chose comme de l'espoir a pointé dans ses yeux je crois. Francis m'a fait entrer et nous a servi un apéritif. Puis il nous a laissés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en nous disant de profiter de nos retrouvailles.

Maintenant, je suis allongé à côté de toi. Tu dors et moi je pense. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Francis a mis de la musique. C'est une voix de femme, qui roule les « r » et qui parle de rose, de vie, de bras.

Je me sens vaguement coupable. Je t'en ai voulu si longtemps et maintenant je suis serré contre toi, comme avant. Quand nous nous sommes revus, c'était naturel. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer Ludwig, alors que je t'ai tellement détesté ces quelques années. C'est étrange.

(…)

_Le Havre. Il pleut et les gouttes de pluie tambourinent contre les carreaux._

Une cigarette à la bouche, j'observe le port. Ludwig m'enlace maladroitement. Je souris. Ça me rend heureux. Comme avant.

Je me retourne.

Tu te rappelles Ludwig ? _Ti amo_. C'était à Berlin, avant tout ça… Aujourd'hui nous sommes en France et il pleut. Je ne sais plus qui a dit ça, mais ça me rappelle ces vers : _Il pleure sur la ville, comme il pleut sur mon cœur. _Mais c'est un poème triste. Moi, je sens mon cœur qui se remplit toujours plus, qui se gonfle et qui risque à tout moment d'exploser de bonheur. Pleurer de bonheur, ça arrive aussi.

Tu m'embrasses Lud' et je me sens sourire contre ta bouche. Tu te retires, un peu, tu me regardes avec douceur. Et pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, tu me dis clairement, sans rougir ni détourner les yeux : _Ich liebe dich, Feliciano_.

_Grazie Ludwig._

(-)

FIN ! (haha, sans blague ?)

Alors, pour ce qui est de quelques précisions : par rapport à Berlin, c'était juste qu'avant la GM II, la ville était connue pour abriter des gens ouverts d'esprit et l'homosexualité y était beaucoup plus tolérée qu'ailleurs (entre autre).

La chanson que chante Feliciano est évidemment _Bella Ciao_. J'avais lu quelque part qu'elle avait été utilisée par des résistants, mais en fait, j'ai jamais pu retrouver l'info, histoire d'être sûre. Même les profs d'histoire savent pas, donc bon. Mais je l'ai laissé, parce que ce couplet fait bien résistant quand même, et que j'aime bien cette chanson. C'est purement subjectif.

Ensuite, je sais. J'innocente Feliciano et Lovino, et Ludwig et Gilbert. Mais j'arrive pas à en faire de vrais connards. Et puis bon, c'est aussi vrai qu'un certain nombre de personne ne se sont pas douté (et n'ont pas voulu voir) les actions d'Hitler (et en France du gouvernement de Vichy hein) donc. C'est relativement plausible. C'est plausible hein ? hein ? (Ah, l'auto persuasion…).

Et la fin est niaise, mais on s'en fout parce que merde, c'était la guerre et que la guimauve c'est bon et… Oui je sais, je n'ai pas d'excuses. Pardon.

Bon, fini les notes qui prennent trois plombes. Désolée.

A plus alors ! :)


End file.
